1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool such as, for example, a lathe or turning machine and, more specifically, to the technology of reducing vibrations generated in a tool support body during a machining operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a tool machine such as, for example, a lathe, vibrations are apt to occur in a tool and a tool support body due to a cutting load which acts on a machining point when the cutting process is performed on a work with the use of the tool. Those vibrations bring about adverse influences on the machining accuracy. For this reason, various attempts have been suggested to reduce the vibrations. JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. H08-252715 and JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-230217, for example, disclose such suggestions.
Since the tool support body is generally relatively large in size and has a high rigidity, vibrations do not occur so much as the tool, but despite of that vibrations that adversely affect the machining accuracy are generated. For example, where the tool support body is a turret type tool post, such deforming vibrations as shown in FIG. 8 are generated due to the cutting load during the machining operation. It is to be noted that in FIG. 8, the deformation of the tool support body 1 is shown as exaggerated. In order to increase the machining accuracy, not only is it needed to reduce the vibration of the tool, but the above discussed vibration occurring in the tool support body 1 is also required to be reduced.